1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage bottles typically referred to as sports bottles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of a health conscious society, sports bottles have become particularly popular for carrying hydration beverages, electrolyte rich fluid for flavored or high energy drinks. These bottles are often constructed of plastic material and are typically single fill bottles such that once the contents have been consumed, the bottles themselves are frequently disposed of and find their way to landfills or the like thus contributing significantly to the bulk of discard in the landfills.
Efforts have been made in various areas to provide for a convenient dispensing bottle with a container of liquid, such as water, attached thereto. Such devices typically incorporate some type of communication valve or the like which is manually operable to open communication from the water reservoir to the baby formula bottle for introduction of water to be consumed by the newly fed baby. Such devices have been proposed with a male connector plug externally threaded on opposite ends for threadable connection between the baby bottle and a reservoir and incorporating the manually operable valve. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0017890 filed Jun. 25, 2005. Such devices, while having utility for direct communication between a water reservoir and interior of a baby bottle, suffer the shortcoming they are relatively expensive to manufacture, are cumbersome and, with reuse, sometimes encounter sanitation challenges.
Participants and spectators alike at various sporting events and gathering places often times carry beverage bottles with them. Frequently, the beverage bottles are carried in backpacks or sometimes mounted to the frame of a bicycle or the like. Athletes are often clad in tight fitting uniforms without pocket space for carrying necessary items such as car keys, credit cards, cell phones or the like for easy access. Thin wall molded water bottles have been proposed with an external screw thread on the bottom to connect with an interior screw thread of a storage cup for storage of car keys and the like. A water bottle of this type is available from Hangzhou Everich Houseware Co., Ltd. While providing for convenient storage of car keys and the like, the screw thread connection of the cup is typically not designed to provide a water tight seal for carrying liquid or fine powder concentrate in the cup for repeated unthreading thereof for access to refill concentrate from a cup.